2006scapefandomcom-20200213-history
Behind The Scenes - June(2012)
Summer is finally here, and lots of good news comes with it! This month we are holding our very first major testing stage: Pre-Alpha! The vast majority of the work for it has been finished and it leaves us with some extra testing, as well as fixing bugs that we come across. Not only can you expect game updates, but you can also expect many website updates! Knowledge Base Mod Jack H has been working very hard for the past month to finally put together the knowledge base that many of us used while playing. If you don't remember what the knowledge base looked like, you can find a preview image of it below. In the knowledge base, you can find guides to literally anything you could possibly ever need ranging from skills, quests, minigames, cities and areas, the list goes on... Recovery System Mod Steve has begun working on the recovery system for those of you who forget passwords because you don't write them down! The recovery system will allow you to set questions and answers, and if you ever need to have your account recovered, you can use your answers to verify that you really do own the account. The recovery system is also very handy incase your account gets hacked. A picture of what the recovery system looked like can be found below: Hiscores Possibly the most anticipated website update is the Hiscores. As Pre-Alpha is around the corner, many people are setting up competitions and want to test themselves when it comes to being high on the charts on the Hiscores. I want to remind you that Pre-Alpha is mainly there for bug finding and reporting, but feel free to have fun and compete with others while in the process of bug finding! Don't remember what the hiscores looked like? We've got an image of that too to refresh your mind! Player Moderator Center Lastly, the website developers will finish the Player Moderator Center to have it prepared before Pre-Alpha since we will be looking for potential Player Moderators throughout Pre-Alpha. PMods will need this Moderation Center to be able to report players to Community Administrators if they believe further action is required, and they will also be able to report queries directly to Community Administrators for anything that comes to their attention and anything that needs further discussion. Pre-Alpha As many of you have patiently been waiting; Pre-Alpha, our very first testing stage, is on its way! The administrative team is extremely eager to get started to show you what we've already made and improve the game ten fold with your help. If you missed the previous announcements about Pre-Alpha, you can find the content to expect on the launch date below: *Combat (including melee, range, magic) *Prayer *Woodcutting *Firemaking *Fishing *Cooking *Mining *Smithing *Runecrafting *Duel Arena *Music and sounds for some areas *Ship traveling *All basic systems (following, friend/ignore list, private messaging, etc.) *And much, much more! The content above will be released on the launch date of Pre-Alpha. Every week after Pre-Alpha is launched, we will be releasing "waves" of new content (including bug fixes, skills, minigames, quests, etc.) so that we get thorough testing of every new content we add so we don't leave out any important bugs. The team has also decided that we will begin by first finishing the entire Free-to-Play area (including all quests, areas, npcs, music, sounds, etc.) so that we aren't overwhelmed by the size of the entire game. Once we have finished the Free-to-Play area, we will work on adding new cities, areas, and quests every week from launch date so we can focus on all the details that the game has to offer. That about sums up what to expect for the month of June, and we cannot wait to see you all in Pre-Alpha! There will be more announcements this month as we approach Pre-Alpha to clarify things and update you on what to expect! P.S. This will be our busiest month so far! Mod Vault Head of 2006Scape Category:2006scape